Sir Handel and the Baking Soda
Sir Handel and the Baking Soda is the 17th episode of season 1. Plot Sir Handel is one of the oldest engines on the narrow guage railway. He is wise sometimes, but he tends to be a bit cheeky sometimes. A new store was built on Sodor. It was a warehouse store where only people with memberships could enter. These stores sold excellent good such as food, healthcare products, electronics and many other things. The tracks that led to this store were narrow guage as there wasn't enough room for standard guage. Sir Handel had to transport some goods to this store. He went up to the station to collect his load. He teased Luke about his size. "Small and slow this one!" he muttered. But Luke heard him and was upset. "Sir Handel?" he asked. "Why are so respected?" "I'm a grand and intellegent engine. All engines respect a wise engine!" Luke chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Sir Handel. "If you know so much about goods trains, then why were you such a coward that you made Peter Sam take the fall for you once!" And Luke ran off laughing. Sir Handel turned almost purple in his boiler. It was quite an insult to be reminded of the time that he once tricked Peter Sam into doing his work for him. Sir Handel left the stone trucks at the quarry and went to get ready for his next train. It was a slow goods train this time that was going to the market that I told you about earlier. Sir Handel hated pulling the trucks as they have been known to play tricks on him. "Stupid things!" grumbled Sir Handel. "Ugh!". At each station, Sir Handel collected more and more trucks until he had a long train. To Sir Handel's surprise, the trucks actually behaved well, but Sir Handel had bumped them so hard that they were determined to get back at him. They soon arrived at a high track point called "The Mountain Road". The engines had to slow down here in order to be on the safe side as it was difficult to move on. Sir Handel had an accident with another engine named Duke in this area and should have remember this by now. "Wait, Sir Handel! Wait" called his driver, but Sir Handel refused. He was thinking of how to tell Luke off when they next met. When Sir Handel came to a steep hill, the trucks' chance had come. Pushing with full force on each other, they pushed Sir Handel down the steep slope. "On! On! On!" screamed the trucks. "I've got to stop! I've got to stop!" wailed Sir Handel. He sped through several stations. Danger lay ahead. Up ahead was a pair of buffers. They were unsafe and wouldn't stop an engine. Sir Handel banged straight into them and came off of the rails. Pizza, cereal and other food flew everywhere. Some children were near by. "Free food!" one of them screamed and they ran away with most of it when it hit the ground. But that wasn't the most disturbing sight. A huge box fell down out of the sky........................and right onto Sir Handel!!! It was baking Soda. Sir Handel coughed. He was white all around. Just then Peter Sam and Skarloey came to clean up the mess. Then they took Sir Handel to the Steamworks. Mr. Percival met them there. "Nice work, Skarloey and Peter Sam!" Then he turned to Sir Handel. "Fancy letting your trucks run away. I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen so you must be cleaned at once!". But for right now, all Sir Handel could do was watch Skarloey and Peter Sam run off to tell the other engines about what had happened. Sir Handel arrived back at the sheds the next day. Peter Sam teased him about it. "What happened to the white color, Sir Handel?". Sir Handel grumbled and stormed off to fetch his next train. He uttered a few words as he went. I can't tell you what he said because it wouldn't be very suitable for some audiences. However, what I can say is that it wasn't very pleasant. Characters *Sir Handel *Luke *SkarloeySkarloey (does not speak) *Peter Sam *Duncan *Mr. Percival *Rusty (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode written by GordonHenryandJamesfan1992 . *Stock footage from Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure is used. Gallery Skarloey petersam Luke'sNewFriend.png|Stock footage|link=Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure SirHandelandtheBakingSoda2.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda3.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda4.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda5.jpg SirHandelandtheBakingSoda8.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda9.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda10.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda11.jpg SirHandelandtheBakingSoda12.png SirHandelandtheBakingSoda6.png Category:Completed Episodes